Story Change
by bloodygoth23
Summary: Sasha doesn't go to Orochimaru by choice; she was kidnapped by him, after the Uchiha massacre. Follow how she goes from a life of misery to one of happiness. I know it sounds cheesy but I suck at summaries! SuigetsuxFem!Sasuke, preg, demons, lemons!
1. Prologue -c00

Hi this is my first FamFic!

I don't own naruto!

Please enjoy!

* * *

*Somewhere in Sound*

Orochimaru wants the sharingan for himself, and doesn't want to wait longer than he has to…..later that year he find out about the Uchiha massacre and that there was only one survivor. _'mmmmh, I'll finally get what rightfully mine!'_ thought the snake Sannin, he puts on a evil smirk and walks out of his personal chambers. On the way out he passes kabuto. "where are you going Lord Orochimaru?" he ask. The snake sannin merely chuckles and says "off to get my new apprentice" then he walks out of the cave towards Konoha

*Inside Konaha hospital*

It's been week after the Uchiha massacre, sasuke was still in the hospital, barely slept since she woke up from the Tsukyomi on her, **(AN: yes sasuke is a girl and only a few people know, this is the only time I'm going to refer sasuke as female….. ¬ _ ¬ until later.)** she could not fall asleep without having nightmares. So the doctors sedated her, so that she could rest, little did they know they were also helping a certain snake as well.

*Outside Konoha hospital*

Orochimaru stood outside of sasuke's window, and waited for the doctors to leave, he saw that they had sedated him, the snake makes a evil grin _'perrrrrfect now I don't have to worry about him struggling'_ the snake thought. He silently enters the room, and starts to take off the drip that on sasuke's arm, he then pick up the sleeping boy and jumps out of the room and Konoha.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author note: I'm really really sorry that this was sooooo short and if I got any one confused. If I did please tell me and I'll fix it before I continue! *repeated bowing* ¬ _¬' I'm still working on my writing style….. so Reviews are welcomed! Please be gentle! Ill update when I get at least 5 comments! AH! By the way about sasuke being a guy in the beginning it will all be explained further on in the story! So see you then! XD please R&R**


	2. First day -c01

**Hi again! XD Chapter 2 is here!**

**Im really really sorry form this extremely late update! I had the serious case of writers block! That and I kept finding more interesting fanfics to read! By the way I'm calling sasuke 'him' for now, till the secret is out. And sasuke is 7 at the moment, I know the age is kinda off ¬_ ¬**'**, I think? Anyway on with the show!**

**I don't own naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

***unknown location***

When sasuke woke up, he found himself in a room that he had never seen before, he also heard unfamiliar voices outside the room but they were too muffled to understand. He tried to sit up but the pounding in his head forced him to lay back down.

The voice outside the room stooped and he heard the door open to reveal a tall man an extremely pale-skinned man with waist-length black hair, amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, came in the room.

"Ah, it seems that you have awakened. Good" said the unknown man. "My name is Orochimaru, your new master" he added with an amused grin.

Sasuke just stared at him with shock, he couldn't understand what was happening, the last thing he remembered was seeing his clans' murder by his brother, then nothing. He looked back at the man named Orochimaru, now realizing he had looked down. He realized that the man was now closer than before. Orochimaru cupped sasukes face with his hand to make him look at him.

"Do want to become stronger my dear sasuke-kun?" asks the snake. "To get revenge?"

"Revenge?" the child asks looking at snake confused. Then after a moment he nods his head 'yes'. At this Orochimaru is happy, with this the Uchiha child would stay with him till the times right so I can take his body!

Orochimaru smiles at sasuke and strokes his cheek in a loving way and says "perrrfect! Now let's start your training me dear sasuke-kun." The snake sannin straightens up and starts to walk to the door, but then stops half way reaching the door handle and turns slightly to be able to face sasuke again to add.

"After you've fully healed that is, and I've also have a present for you as well, to help you get stronger."

***after a few days, when sasuke is fully healed***

Sasuke is standing in front of Orochimaru, only dressed in a simple white kimono and in a large room with a large pictogram painted on the ground. He doesn't know what the pictogram is supposes to be.

"Ah! Sasuke it seems your finally feeling better, I'm so happy! Now I can give you my present!" says the snake as he startles sasuke out of his deep thoughts.

"Hai! Orochimaru-sama!" replies sasuke looking at his 'master'. The way sasuke addresses him makes the snake sannin very pleased. He smiles and tells sasuke what he wants him to do.

"Now sasuke I want you to strip and lay in the middle of the pictogram" he says while pointing where he want sasuke to lie down. At this sasuke does what he's told without question, part out of loyalty and part out of fear, because he doesn't know what the snake man might do to him if he refuses.

Orochimaru leans down to sasuke and draws the character "seal" on his stomach with blood, then he makes the hand signs **[AN: basically the same ones you see Orochimaru uses against naruto in the anime when they are fighting in the Chunin exams.] **then he jabs his hand in sasuke stomach. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" sasuke begins to scream out in pain, but Orochimaru just ignores him. This lasts for a bit over an hour before it done.

"There all done my dear sasuke." Says Orochimaru wile petting sasukes head. This makes sasuke look up and him "wha….what di…..did you do?" sasuke asks with a hoarse voice.

"I gave you something very special my dear sasuke! I gave you a tailed beast. Though it's not like the others, because it was an entity all by itself" says the snake, but when he saw sasukes confused face he deicide to continue.

**[AN: If you know the history of the 10-tails you can skip this part if you want! If not please read on!]**

"In the beginning of ninja history, centuries before the founding of the ninja villages, there existed a god-like entity known as the Ten-Tails, which plagued the world until the Sage of the Six Paths defeated and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first jinchūriki. However, knowing that his death would release the Ten-Tails back into the world, the Sage used his ability, the "Creation of All Things", to divide its chakra into the nine tailed beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to seal its body in what would become the after being created, the Sage gave each of the young tailed beasts a name and told them that they would always be together, even when separated. He also told them that one day, they would become one entity again with a different name as well as forms than they did at that time; when the time came for them to understand what true power was. Despite their close relation to one another, there is a significant amount of friction between them. One such cause was due to Kurama's belief that their strength was determined by their number of tails."

**[If you skipped please continue to read on from here] **

"So that the story of the 10-tailed, but what they don't know is that they were more than just the 10-tails, there were more where it came from. So I simply took one and made you a jinchūriki…..though I'm still not sure what its characteristics are yet so I'll just leave that up to you. I'll have kabuto to take you to your room, so you can rest. We'll start training in a few days" Said the snake sannin before he left and kabuto came in, picked sasuke up and put him to bed to rest.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter done! Thought I would never finish it! Writers block sucks! Anyway! I need some suggestions on sasuke tailed beast name! Here's some bio on him to help out!**

**Name:** nine-Tailed the lighting Spirit/Demon  
**Creature type:** Wolf  
**I would love some help on the name! I know what I want for the rest, I just suck at names!**

**Ill update sooner this time I promise, I just need a name for sasuke tailed beast!**

**And if your wonder about why I gave sauske a tailed beast you'll see in the future chapters!**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME! AND PLEASE BE GENTLE IN THE REVIEWS!**


	3. First day pt2-c02

**Hoped you liked chapter 1, though it gave me hell to write cuse of writers block! Though now I won't have that much trouble with the rest of the story hopefully! **

**Before we start I just wanna say a special thanks to _Headphone_for giving me the name of the wolf demon! You're awesome! **

**By the way just for this chapter sasuke will be referred as her real gender and name. Don't worry you'll find out why!**

**I don't own naruto! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

* * *

***Hours after the last chapter / Orochimaru hideout / Sasuke's room***

***No one's Prov***

Sasuke was sleeping in his bedroom after the painful event he had just experienced, thanks to the snake sannin.

When all of a sudden she was in what looked like an underground tunnel that had many hallways, the walls were a silvery-white, dark blue flame pattern on the bottom, and a lighter blue lighting pattern on the top.

When she looked down at herself she realized that she was in her original form, she was wearing a dark blue sun dress that ended at above her knees and black sandals. Her hair was also in a pony tail that ended in the middle of her back.

Once she picks one we walks all the way to a giant gate with a seal on it. It was dark blue (you would think it was black), with silver designs. [It kind of looks like when naruto sees the nine tailed fox]. When he got closer to the gat he heard a loud, rough voice.

"**EH? Who are you pup? And what are you doing here**?" said the voice. When she looked up she saw what looked like the silhouette of a wolf with deep blue eyes. "I don't know, and my name is Sasha Uchiha….Who are you?" she said looking up at the silhouette, giving the cutest look, that melted the wolfs heart. "**My name is Ookami. I'm guessing you know what I am already? Correct?"** Ookami said. Sasha nodded yes, and told him what she was told by Orochimaru, what happened to her for her to be with the snake in the first place.

When she was done the wolf demon started to become very protective of her, and decided for her to become his pup for now on. Then he told her "**Orochimaru is not one to be trusted pup. Trust me. If you take off the seal you can uses my power when you need to, and you'll heal faster. Yours and mine chakra will fuse so it basically becomes one. Which means you can use my power"**

After a moment to think Sasha gave her answer "...Ok! I'll do it!...But you're not gonna take over my body instead are you?" She adds while looking at Ookami closely to see if he's lying to her.

The Wolf demon looks down at the small girl and smiles at her lovingly, like she really is his pup, and says "**No pup, I'm not gonna take over your body" **He chuckles a bit. Then continues

"**Besides that wouldn't be fair to you. The only reason I asked you to remove the seal was to make sure that you'll get stronger faster so you can leave the snake faster. That and I'll be able to communicate with you if anything should come up or you need to know something from me or if ya just want to talk to me. And another thing I can get out of this stuffy cag." **

When he was done Sasha smiled at him and nodded, then she released the seal. The next thing she knew her body was covered in a blue chakra and she felt warm, but it wasn't uncomfortable it felt like she was being covered in a warm blanket. She saw the giant gates open and Ookami step out. When he stepped out it deemed as though he got smaller, he was bigger that a normal wolf, he was more the size of fully grown elephant.

Now that he was fully out, he stood in front of Sasha and nuzzled her face with his snout. That got her to giggle. "**Thank you for believing me pup, you won't regret it. Now how about I get you to bed, because pups need their sleep"** The great wolf said while still nuzzling her face. She smiled up at him "your welcome" she said in between yawns. They then went to another part of her subconscious where there was a large tree; they laid under it, with Ookami curled around Sasha for comfort and went to sleep.

**[AN: ok I'm going to refer Sasha as him and Sasuke from now on!]**

The next morning sasuke was standing in front of Orochimaru. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue shirt and white pants with dark blue sandals. **[Basically the same outfit as in the show, but with a normal collar] **"I'm so glad you're feeling better sasuke-kun. I was going to ask if you found anything about the tailed demon inside…but that might take some time." Said the snake sannin, but then began to ramble on to himself.

'_I'm soooo not telling him that I already took of the seal to Ookami already!'_ thought sasuke while the snake was rambling, but then he had to strain to hold back a smile at what the Great Wolf said "**YA! He might just shit himself! HA!"**

Sasuke returned his attention when Orochimaru started to speak to him. "Well then Sasuke shall we start your training now?" asked Orochimaru. Sasuke nodded yes, and then they went to the training hall to start.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 2 DONE! I now it was short, but it was an inro chapter to Ookami. I LOVE that name! Thanks again to _Headphone_ for the name! And for those that don't know what his name means. It means _Great Wolf God_. Hoped you liked it! **


	4. Meeting team 7-c03

**YAY! Chapter 3 is UP! Sasha is 12 in this chapter in case anyone is or might get confused by the ages. And I didn't write the training part because it was basically the same as in the show, just a bit different and you'll find out soon! So don't worry! And Sasha is a chunin! She did the test! And past! Anyway here is a little bio on Ookami.**

Ookami, ( 狼 ) - Great Wolf God (グレイト ウルフ神 )

Nine-Tails ( 九尾 )

Nine-Tailed Demon Wolf (kyūbi yasha okami, 九尾鬼狼 )

**Personality:** Ookami is loyal, prideful, calm and collective basically at all time, he is only rash or harsh when someone he cares about is in danger (Sasha) ,respectful/polite towards those he deems worthy, good analytical ability, he also has remarkable leadership skills. Basically the characteristics of a great Alpha Wolf!

**Species:** Wolf

**Jinchūriki:** Sasha Uchiha

**Classification:** Tailed Beast

**Nature Types:** Lighting Release

**Oh and Sasuke is still going to be referred as male! Just in case you forgot!**

**Alright! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**I don't own naruto! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

* * *

*Five years later**unknown location/ Orochimaru's hideout* *Sasuke's bedchambers*

*Sasuke's Prov*

It's been five years that I've been in this hell hole! I can't stand it anymore! Though the only thing that's good is that I'm getting stronger, but for what anymore? I don't care about itachi anymore, or my clan! The only one that truly loved and cared for me was mom, hell if my mom never put this genkia I'm pretty sure than man that was supposedly my father would have ignored me more or probably would have done something worse or might had told my mother to get rid of me.

And Itchai. Itachi lied to me! Saying that I was his precious Otouto, that he loved me and would always protect and be there for me! Then after he kills our clan tells me that he lied the whole time and that I wasn't even worth killing! I hate him, but now I just don't care anymore. Orochimaru's training is brutal that and the constant rapes he so loves to call my "_punishment"_ are getting more and more frequent. I still thank Kami-sama that he hasn't figured out that I'm under a genkia! If would ever find out he might take it off and rape me in my real form! "**Don't worry pup, I'd stop him before he could even try!"** growled out Ookami. '_Thank you!'_ I think back to him. You'd think rape would be enough to make me hate this place and him! He actually experiment on me! The only good thing that came out of it is that in immune to most forms of poisons.

*No one's Prov**Few hours later*

Sasha is taking a shower after some training and meditating. When oh so surprisingly kabuto comes in to tell her something "Lord Orochimaru wants to see you" and then leaves. '_Like I keep saying, THANK KAMI-SAMA I HAVE THIS GENKAI ON ME!'_ Sasukes thinks to himself. He finishes bathing and gets dressed.

In Orochimaru's throne room sasuke stand in front of the snake sannin wearing a black one-piece, with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. "Now sasuke, I have another mission for you. I want you to kill Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. I don't care if you kill anyone else just make sure you kill him." The snake sannin says while sitting on his throne.

Then he gets up from his seat to approach sasuke. "And make sure to wear your mask. Would want anyone to see you pretty face now would we?" he adds while he rubs his nose along sasukes neck to his chin. He snakes on arm around sasukes waist and the other hand on sasukes chin making him face the snake, then kisses sasuke and bits his lip making sasuke gasp in slit pain, then the snake forces his tongue in and deepens the kiss. It doesn't stop till sasuke grabs Orochimarus shirt to single that he's running out of air. Orochimaru stops the kiss to let the boy get the air he needs. He then kisses sasukes head and lets the boy go and says "now go and get ready, you should leave within the hour." Sasuke nods still trying to catch his breath, then turns to leave. But half way to the door he stops mid step when he hears Orochimaru say one more thing to him. "Don't forget your mask sasuke-kun" the snake purrs, and sasuke nods again.

It only takes sasuke fifteen minutes to make sure he has everything and puts on his white and dark blue wolf mask, **[It's like an ANBU mask] **then leaves to the Land of Waves.

*The Land of Waves* *No Ones Prov*

Sasuke saw his target, but I appeared that he was fighting was someone already. It was fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He has spiky white hair and dark eyes with the left one having a small scar vertically over it with a Sharingan, and a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face. There were three people with him. One was a girl bright pink hair and large green eyes. She was standing in front of an old man, holding a kunai. The third on that was their seemed rather annoying. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, but the weirdest thing was that he was wearing a orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector.

Sasuke saw the leaf symbol and automatically new where they were from. It seemed as though the white haired man is named Kakashi, from what the loud obnoxious one is yelling. Sasuke returned hi attention to the fight and it appeared that Zabuza had captured the whit haired male, and made a clone to deal with the rest.

*Sasukes prov*

'_mph….it seems now is the perfect time to stick while he's distracted'_ I thought, then a grab my sword from a back and put some Chidori Current through it. Then i ran behind him fast to make sure he didn't see or notice me. And just when I'm about to deliver my killing blow, I see a giant shuriken coming at Zabuza. My blow misses it vital area and just hit his side as we both doge. Then I see the shuriken turn into the blonde loud mouth.

*Kakashi's Prov*

Zabuza trapped me with his Water Prison Technique, and then he sent a water clone to kill Tazuna and my team. Though after he did that I swore I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was hidden in the trees. I focused on the area and saw a black blur come from the trees only to disappear. The next thing I know naruto is throwing a giant shuriken at the mist nin. When it comes close I hear him make a pained noise and then he jumps out of the way, but then I saw another person behind him that I don't know. The unknown person wore a black one-piece and had belts on both arms and legs. He also had on a white and dark blue ANBU wolf mask. He looked about the same age as Sakura and naruto. I then see him go after zabuza again. I try to tell him not to, but he doesn't listen, fells like I'm talking to a particular student of mine.

*No one prov*

After Sasuke battles Zabuza for a bit, Kakashi and the blonde idiot (he just ends up getting in the way) kept trying to intervene. Finally Zabuza is down, and once again before sasuke is able to deliver the killing blow Kakashi stops him, by grabbing sasukes arm. "What are you doing? And who are you?" the white haired nin asks. But just before he can answer Haku comes and takes Zabuza away. At the sight of that sasuke growls and yanks his arm out of Kakashis hold. He turns and glares at them. (Not that they can see) "_**I**_ was doing my mission! And thanks to you lot I have to spend more time looking for him!" he practically growls at them, clearly pissed that he lost his pray.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WAS OUR FAULT!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke holding his ears, and then tries to stop the ringing that happened due to the loud voice. (he has really good hearing thanks to Ookami) once it stops, sasuke takes a good look at the blonde. 'mmmmh…..interesting he's also a Jinchūriki, but it looks like he doesn't know yet.' Thought sasuke then answers the question that was asked. "I mean you ruined my chance of killing my target. Twice I might add you! And for you earlier questions I really don't want to tell you but if you must call me something call me wolf. I'm not saying anything else. Good Day!" he says then teleports to a further location.

*Sasukes Prov*

I follow the ninja's scent that took Zabuza away, to their "_secret"_ base. 'Ah! it seems as though he has some guest, I probably should haven't taken so long to come here. Doesn't matter just means I have to kill his guest along with his friend.

**[AN: Hi! I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes, just yet. And I don't want to embarrass myself just yet, so please use you imagination. Let's just say it was very bloody, a lot of body parts gone. And sauske barely broke a sweat!]**

Now that I'm done I cut off Zabuza's head and place it on a scroll to seal it in it. It's a better way to transport it and cleaner. I then take his sword for Suigetsu. '_Damn it's heavy'_ I thought. I do the same thing but it's the same one I store all of my weapons in it, then I leave the Land of the Waves and head back to Orochimaru's hideout, to give my report and show proof that I complete my task.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 3 is DONE! I'm soo happy! Now for a nape to do chapter 4! And I know that team 7 wasn't in this a whole lot and that I killed zabuza early, but I kinda wanted sasuke to have all the glory! That and the no fight scene! I know I know! I'm sorry I'm really bad at it at the moment! That I'm still fixing my writing style! SO please forgive me! And the whole sword part you'll find out soon! **

**So besides all that I hope you liked it! And the next chapter will be up soon! Though I hope these two soon to be three chapters will make up for updating so late!**

**Please Review! But PLEASE BE KIND! **


	5. Authors Note!

Hey don't worry I'm going to update soon! Just wanted to tell you all that I have a poll up on what I should post next! So please do it!

Ill hopefully get chapter 4 and 5 up by this weakened!

So please do the poll!


End file.
